rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 23 Negotiation to Meet a Deathlord take 2
(566) Danizelle (enter): 21:23 (566) Danizelle: doom (561) Lian: Plaid is the player of lightning who you didn't meet last week (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Hi. (567) Shadell (enter): 21:26 (561) Lian: So they left you behind to defend the town incase they needed fast communications and then brought back an extra infernal. YOu also missed the most digusting use of Abyssal charms in mass combat (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will not be pleased at the new addition. (561) Lian: oh? (568) Danizelle (enter): 21:32 (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: She hates ED people. (568) Danizelle: You hate people associated with ED? (568) Danizelle: Awesome (568) Danizelle: it's a damn good thing the ED iss made of lies (568) Danizelle: or I might be in trouble :) (561) Lian: I am sure Niet can explain this in such a way that things work out well or bad either or (568) Danizelle: Good thing no one's asked me which Yozi I'm in bed with just yet (561) Lian: anyway Niet should probably do that before Lightning randomly discovers people (568) Danizelle: And I'm trying to contemplate how Niet might try to explain this one (568) Danizelle: Although I would hope my intro to lightning is somewhat more peacefun than HULK SMASH! (568) Danizelle: Because i can't subdue a slayer. It's just not happening. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning... peaceful... ahaha. (561) Lian: Lightning's a scourge she stabbies (567) Shadell: Sure you can, just use the legion of sex slaves. (568) Danizelle: Hey I have three neomah to appease the savage beast (568) Danizelle: I'm sure Lightning could find them entertaining (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning doesn't want neomah-sex, she wants Ceylin-sex. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Except for right now because she hates her. (568) Danizelle: hehehehehe (561) Lian: that just makes her want it more wierd Adorjan logic (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah. ** (568) Danizelle gives lightning a "Make Ceylin want me" cookie ** (561) Lian: anyway since shadell isn't responding lets see how random encounter between the two works out (561) Lian: presumably one of your characters does things! (567) Niet: Ah, you want me to introduce? ** (568) Danizelle would be in whatever passes for a study, going over local lore, occult stuff, most of which she knows, but is still interested in. ** (566) Danizelle (exit): 21:55 (568) Danizelle: am I still here? (568) Danizelle: oh I had a clone (561) Lian: yes shadell (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, a study where? (568) Danizelle: In whatever passes for your cidatel. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: We have a citadel? (561) Lian: You have a first age city as your capitol there are places to study. (568) Danizelle: I said whatever passes for. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, right, Denandsor. (568) Danizelle: Yeah. (568) Danizelle: How openly do these guys wander about looking inhuman anyway? (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning doesn't bother to hide the fact that she has four arms, claws, and a third eye. And she flies around with her acid-dripping swords. (567) Niet: Niet usually goes human looking. ** (568) Danizelle will be looking like a very attractive redhead woman with no freaky features, wearing a simple green-silk robe, reading quietly... for now ** ** (568) Danizelle keeps her demons dematted ** (561) Lian: interact! (567) Niet: Niet'll probably be working, potentially researching something in the same place. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning boots down the study door. "WHAT THE FUCK." ** (568) Danizelle looks up tat the door, startled, sees the vicious looking woman at the entrance then looks over at Niet. "Friend of yours?" ** (567) Niet: "Sparky!" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I heard there was some fucking new bitch!" (567) Niet: "I don't think anyone's gotten a dog...." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not that kind of bitch." Lightning rolls all three eyes. (567) Niet: "There's another kind?" ** (568) Danizelle simply watches the discussion, amused. ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "That kind." She points at the newcomer. (567) Niet: "Oh! She's a snake not a dog silly." ** (568) Danizelle smirks ** (568) Danizelle: I was in the neighborhood. I got word that some of the Mask of Winters' minions minions needed to be discouraged from interfering with a coven. I wasn't exactly expecting to find this place at the end of the road. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who the fuck are you, then?" (568) Danizelle: "My name is Danizelle. You must be the Lightning Without Thunder I've heard Niet and Ceylin mention (568) Danizelle: She looks at Niet. "At least I assume her calling you sparky and referring to you as such means as much. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "...they mentioned me?" She's taken off guard for a minute. (567) Niet: "Right, she's Sparky." (568) Danizelle: here and there, yes. Not enough for me to get to know you by proxy, but that's never as much fun as learning firsthand now is it? (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, fuck. Why the shit are you just sittin' here?" (568) Danizelle: Would you rahter I be pnosing around your lovely city, sticking my fingers in your business and looting the places you haven't already explored? I can do this if you prefer. (568) Danizelle: As it stands I thought it best if I assist niet here with her research, perhaps translate the cute references from it (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "...use that word again and I'm going to feed you your fingers." ** (568) Danizelle grins ** (568) Danizelle: But as I said, I prefer not to go rooting about in your business until I've been given leave. For now. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "And it's not my city. It's Niet's and Ceylin's." (568) Danizelle: As you wish. I'm honestly not here to argue with you. Since I've not ben given orders to the contrary I figured I may as well stick around and see if any treasure hunters try to penetrate the lost city. I need some new minions anyway (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, I'm here to argue with you, titweasel! If you fuckin' go anywhere I'm gonna, I'm gonna throw you into the ocean!" (568) Danizelle: I thought you didn't want me here, now you want me to stay? Which is it? (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you!" (568) Danizelle: You have to ask nicely before I say yes to that (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't wanna actually fuck you! Ugh!" ** (568) Danizelle smiles. "Would you like me to stop now? ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes!" (568) Danizelle: If I stop, will you be somewhat civil with me in return? (568) Danizelle: Once we get to know each other we can return to business as usual, sound fair? (567) Shadell (exit): 22:38 (567) Shadell (enter): 22:38 (567) Shadell (exit): 22:38 (567) Shadell (enter): 22:38 (567) Shadell (exit): 22:38 (567) Shadell (enter): 22:38 (567) Shadell (exit): 22:38 (567) Shadell (enter): 22:38 (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AUGH)) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning scoffs. "'Somewhat civil.' Fuck, you don't know me for shit." (568) Danizelle: I'm referring more to random beatings and shadowlight friendly stabbings. (568) Danizelle: things that involve me screaming and bleeding (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Right, whatever, I'll stab you if I get it in my head I wanna." (568) Danizelle: tell you what, if you refrain from deliberately injuring me I'll refrain from deliberately doing things to aggravate you (568) Danizelle: Fair? (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine." (567) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (567) Shadell (exit): 22:41 ** (568) Danizelle stands and holds out a hand. ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "What." (568) Danizelle: Shake on it. a deal's not a deal if you don't at least shake on it (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not shakin' on shit." ** (568) Danizelle shrugs. ** (596) Shadell (enter): 22:45 (568) Danizelle: As you wish. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah, you damn better as I wish." ** (568) Danizelle smiles and sits back down, continuing to look in the book she was reading ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just crosses her arms and glares at everything. (568) Danizelle: Would you like something to read? Niet has some fascinating literature over there." She points at a pile of books that look like they've been read and discarded. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. I don't read." (568) Danizelle: More's the pity. (568) Danizelle: Niet, have you found anything interesting on that shelf over there? (596) Shadell: "Well, the treatise on first age modulating geomantic essence induced biorythms in strong solar demenses is quite cute, so are the My Little Yeddim books." (596) Niet: * (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (561) Lian: (My little Yeddim helps a solar invade a manse a book for yozi children of all ages) (561) Lian: (Well there's an introduction.. you've clearly seen you have a serious hole for dealing with attacks any thoughts on how to deal with it?) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((We have a hole?)) (561) Lian: (you have no eyes and ears in the underworld where he can have sutff pop up from?) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh right.)) (596) Niet: "Maybe we could ask my Eye..." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Your what?" (568) Danizelle: I might be able to puzzle out some necromancy, but it would require a bit of time and a tutor (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "There was some fucker who showed up after Ceylin and me killed that giant thing. Some creepy white chick." (568) Danizelle: This would be news to me, Sparky. the only thing I had any part of was getting the warstrider driver to kill his own war ghosts (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't call me Sparky, goddammit." ** (568) Danizelle smiles ** (568) Danizelle: So is there anything in particular that needs to be accomplished here, or would I be better off moving along with my original idea of destabilizing Halta even more? (596) Niet: "Halta's under attack, isn't it?" ** (568) Danizelle waves her hand dismissively. "Does it matter? I was planning to destabilize Halta further and then move into Linowan lands to see if they couldn't be made to self-destruct. ** (596) Niet: "We're establishing a base of operations, But Ory did ask us to head over that way..." (568) Danizelle: Oh, anything particularly fun in mind? (596) Niet: "We need to find Vel." (568) Danizelle: The name fails to ring a bell (596) Niet: "He's a primordial." (568) Danizelle: Oh? one of the ones unaccounted for? (568) Danizelle: And what exactly are we supposed to do if we find Vel? There's no guarantee that it will wish to assist the servants of it's maimed and imprisoned cousins. (596) Niet: "That's all we have to do." ** (568) Danizelle shrugs ** (596) Niet: "We were supposed to bring him back from the wyld, he might already be here." (568) Danizelle: fair enough. (568) Danizelle: "Any insights, Zappy?" she looks at Lightning (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to eat your ovaries." (568) Danizelle: I hear they're delicious (568) Danizelle: Would you like a neomah? I have a few lying about, not being used appropriately at the moment. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Ugh, what do you think I am, some kind of pervert?" (596) Niet: Niet stares at Lightning. ** (568) Danizelle stares at lightning ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what." ** (568) Danizelle slowly turns to look at Niet. "Your friend here needs a serious recreational education." ** (596) Niet: "She seemed to enjoy Octavion..." (568) Danizelle: "That's a start..." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up! I'll fucking kill you, Niet!" She draws all four swords. (596) Niet: Niet bravely hides behind Danizelle. (568) Danizelle: "Calm down sparky, no need to resort to violence now. Put the swords away (exerting UMI now) (568) Danizelle: After all, Niet's just worried about your health and happiness. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fine." She puts her swords away. (568) Danizelle: Come along now lightning, there's no reason to get angry when your coven-mate is trying to think of ways to make you happier. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to fuck your demon whores." (568) Danizelle: I'm afraid that's not possible Love, something about my rebirth into what I am now means i'm more or less incapable of stopping talking. I do hope you'll forgive me for being what I am. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "We are not going to get along very well." (568) Danizelle: Do you get along with anyone very well? (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you." (568) Danizelle: Then I'll take what I can get." She speaks as though Lightning responded with a yes (596) Niet: "So what about the underworld and not getting attacked again?" (568) Danizelle: As I said Niet I think I can learn ssome necromancy, but I'm not sure, it would take time and I'd need to have the spells on hand to learn (596) Niet: "We could talk with Eye." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "He'd just try to fuck you. Or all of us." (568) Danizelle: Sometimes if one wishes to learn something new, one must be prepared to play the price exacted for power or knowledge. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "...are you some kind of yozi hooker?" (568) Danizelle: When it suits my purposes, yes. (568) Danizelle: Although I prefer, companion, courtesan or similar titles when I do so. (561) Lian: (Sjian or the Walker would be another option if you wanted to look into that) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hooker." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "The Abyssal that was spying on me seemed kind of... nonthreatening. She might be worth talking to to get information." (568) Danizelle: Only if you want me to be, Lightning, my rates are reasonable and my actual body can have some very intriguing possibilities if you wish to go that route. (596) Niet: "Abyssal that was spying?" (568) Danizelle: Danizelle blinks at Lightning. "You know that's actually not a half-bad idea if we can keep control over the situation. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Abyssal that was spying." (596) Niet: "When did this happen?" (568) Danizelle: So may I ask why the dead are so very interested in thwarting you all? (596) Niet: "We stole Jugs." (568) Danizelle: Well, I imagine that would cause a bit of animosity, but think. We're sitting on top of a first-age city here, correct? (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "When we killed the dead engine thing. Pay attention." (568) Danizelle: I wasn't here for all of that. I'm thinking perhaps if we can find ssomething here useful, we might be able to either parley some nonaggression, or even scare the dead off of our backs. have you opened everything here? ** (561) Lian LMFAO ** (568) Danizelle: I mean this city looks rather as though it hasn't had a huge problem with being looted out entirely (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're asking me to parley with servants of the man who killed everything I ever loved. What the fuck is wrong with you?" (568) Danizelle: Danizelle looks at Lightning as though she's trying to educate a child briefly. "Have you aever made a promise and then broken it so very deliciously that you shattered the person you made the promise to?" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Fuck you." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're fucked in the head." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuckity fuck fuck)) (561) Lian: (Lightning has decided to counter act Niet speak with only speaking in fuck) (561) Lian: (plus either of you might want to tell her about the last time you tried to parlay ) (568) Danizelle: Whenever you'd like to. But what I'm saying is get the Mask off our backs long enough to consolidate. After we have that and we'vve achieved your mission we can pursue methods to massacre and destroy the Mask's power base and perhaps even him to your heart's content. (596) Niet: "You never mentioned this spy. Who were they spying for?" (568) Danizelle: Plus if we can broker a deal, and he breaks said deal I'm quite sure he would be rather displeased with the results (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know, she just said she was spying." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Did she tell Lightning and Ceylin where she was going?) (561) Lian: (she said she worked for Sijian and to an extent the Walker, and that she was watching what was going on in the area) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "She should be around here somewhere, if we want to find her." (596) Niet: "..." (596) Niet: "This is important, probably." (568) Danizelle: Would you all mind horribly if I came along? I might be able to help (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can just carry her back here." (568) Danizelle: whatever you prefer (596) Niet: "OK, get'em Sparky." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flies off to look for her! (568) Danizelle: Probably not wise to send her off alone, but if it lets us get back to the research... So tell me more about the genesis technology. I'm rather intrigued with the possibilities of what might be done with such. (561) Lian: (back toilet was glogged) (561) Sijan's Gift: (and Lightning comes back a half hour later wtih a woman dressed in the white robes of the Mortician's Order ** (568) Danizelle looks at the woman appraisingly ** (561) Sijan's Gift: "You wish to speak to me?" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It took a whole half-hour? Jesus, she must have been in, like, Skullstone.)) (596) Niet: Niet fails utterly to provide any useful commentary on genesis technology in the meantime. (561) Sijan's Gift: (Not just useless but actively wrong stuff!) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha.)) (568) Danizelle: Danizelle expected a diatribe on cute anyway (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning dumps her. Gently. (568) Danizelle: Back quickly, and neither of you are injured. I'm impressed. (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I go fast." (596) Niet: "Who are you?" (561) Sijan's Gift: "I am Sjian's Gift, who are you?" (596) Niet: "Niet." (568) Danizelle: I am Danizelle, and you seem to have met Lightning without Thunder. I believe we had a few questions for you. (561) Sijan's Gift: "I am sure you do" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning leans on the wall. (568) Danizelle: Why don't we start with whom you are serving and why you are here. (561) Sijan's Gift: "I serve the Mortician's Order of Sjian" (568) Danizelle: And? (561) Sijan's Gift: "I am currently observing the conflict for them and the Walker" (568) Danizelle: Why are they interested? (561) Sijan's Gift: "This is one of the many Fronts of the Mask's war" (596) Niet: "Did he recover his fortress, or did Yushan get it?" (568) Danizelle: And are you masters on one of the other fronts? (561) Sijan's Gift: "Sijan is neutral. They walker may be interested in seeing the Mask suffer but he has nothing deployed" (561) Sijan's Gift: (..why does my water have an expiration date?) (568) Danizelle: Would the walker be interested in negotiations to the purpose of the Mask's suffering perhaps? (561) Sijan's Gift: "That seems reasonable" ** (568) Danizelle looks at niet and Lightning. "Do you have anything in particular to add or ask, yourselves? ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. I think we should just fly in there and kill his ass." (568) Danizelle: if it were that simple, someone already would have ended the Mask. ** (561) Sijan's Gift writes something down ** (596) Niet: "How badly did the loss of Juggernaught hurt the Mask?" whispering to Danizelle, People who Run Sjian (561) Sijan's Gift: "I am not privy to what is going on in the Mask's war. I know only that my Masters wish me to observe here, and that he is having trouble on both sides with Lookshy" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "We killed his Juggernaut. He can't have that many more tricks." (596) Niet: "Could you arrange a meeting with Walker, and how quickly?" ** (561) Sijan's Gift begins to weave her hands as her anima radiates a small spirte forms from essence and flickers off. ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell was that?" (568) Danizelle: Messenger spell (561) Sijan's Gift: and it quickly returns wihispering in her ear. (561) Sijan's Gift: "He might be interested though you would have to meet on his terms.. apparently you aren't particulary trust worthy when suggesting neutral ground" (568) Danizelle: We will agree to neutral ground suggested in good faith, nor will we come with intent to betray your master so long as he returns the favor.Does he allow you to agree to this as his proxy? (596) Niet: "We have no desire to start two wars." (561) Sijan's Gift: "he would prefer to meet you at his estate... though Sjian would be acceptable as well" (568) Danizelle: For now Sjian will do. Do you and he agree that both sides will come to negotiate and that no acts of aggression in this matter will be tolerated? (568) Danizelle: if initial talks go well we can consider moving negotiations to your master's estate. (561) Sijan's Gift: "I can only say he will come in good faith" (596) Niet: "OK." (568) Danizelle: my question was does he, through you agree that there will be no violence and hostility so long as we offer none? (561) Sijan's Gift: "I can't make such agreements as i am merely a messenger not an authorized negotiator." (568) Danizelle: this is why you send him a message and ask, dear. (561) Sijan's Gift: "go bring me ten people" (568) Danizelle: for? (561) Sijan's Gift: "If we are going to be burning through my essence I wish to replesnish it" (596) Niet: "Would demons work?" (561) Sijan's Gift: "I have never tried" (568) Danizelle: Danizelle crooks a finger, "you three show yourselves." calling the three neomah to manifest away from the group. "Choose one and see if it works. They will cooperate." ** (561) Sijan's Gift bites one and drains some of its life(4) and then another for some of its(4) and then the last for 2... ** ** (568) Danizelle watches. "Now that would be a rather handy trick. ** ** (561) Sijan's Gift sends out the SIM ping to the Walker, then recieves... ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that's gross." (561) Sijan's Gift: "he says he will come in good faith. and that any Oaths I swear about such do not bind him as I am not him" (568) Danizelle: Very well. (568) Danizelle: Shall we say in two weeks' time? (561) Sijan's Gift: "Well over a thousand miles in two weeks well if you feel you can do that...." ** (568) Danizelle shrugs. Give it a month then. I'm sure things will be interesting enough to be sure. ** (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can do that." (596) Niet: "Can't he teleport through shadowlands?" (596) Niet: Underworld* (596) Niet: "At least that's what the Mask's minions seemed to do." (561) Sijan's Gift: "it may just be easier to meet him at his fortress" ** (561) Sijan's Gift snickers at that, "No they are stupidly cutting through the Labyrinth..." ** (596) Niet: Niet blinks. (561) Sijan's Gift: "Not that it doesn't work impressively well.. but its just not exactly reliable" (568) Danizelle: sounds entertaining (596) Niet: "How cute." (561) Sijan's Gift: "If he had unlimited teleporation access do you really think you wouldn't be fighting his legions right now?" (596) Niet: "He's still fighting against multiple enemies. At the least, Lookshy would take Thorns if that happened." (561) Sijan's Gift: "If he could Teleport here he could teleport there" ** (568) Danizelle nods. ** (568) Danizelle: Wellk it looks like there is much to consider (561) Sijan's Gift: "So when and where do you wish it to be? (596) Niet: "A month from now in his shadowland?" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "fucking stupid idea." ** (561) Sijan's Gift waits for a concensus ** (596) Niet: "A month from now in Sijan?" (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Better." (568) Danizelle: a month from now in Sijan (561) Sijan's Gift: "Very well I will pass it along, is there anything else?" (568) Danizelle: I believe we're covered for now, unless Lightning and niet ahave anything in particular to add (596) Niet: (Nope.) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nope.)) ** (561) Sijan's Gift she turns to walk off ** ** (568) Danizelle looks at the other two princes of the Green Sun. "Now why... do I get the impression that you lot have tried to negotiate before? ** (596) Niet: "We never did. We just told the Mask we would and then stole his base." (568) Danizelle: Ahhh (568) Danizelle: We aren't going to try that here are we? (596) Niet: "Nope." (563) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't see why not." (596) Niet: "Fighting two wars at once is a bad idea." (561) Lian: (anything else you want to do?) (563) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Blow up UCS!)) (561) Lian: (anything else dooable in this session?) (596) Niet: (Niet's going to make that armor we discussed.) (568) Danizelle: (unlikely unless there's something in the city we can put forth as a bartering chip) (561) Lian: (you have a month to figure that out) (561) Lian: (icllywise much less oocly) (568) Danizelle: I'll start having the neomah scout out some tof the unexplored areas of the city with instructions that above all else they are to survive to report if there is anything interesting (561) Lian: ok (563) Lightning Without Thunder: BAMF (563) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (563) Plaid (exit): 02:44 (561) Lian: alright 5 each I am going to close up now ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights